Parallel Universe
by aliveinfinitexx
Summary: Kimba is hiding a secret from her brother, Richard. A secret that is making both her life in the muggle and magical world. A parallel universe, so to speak. A secret that will either tear apart or grow stronger in her close bond with her brother. So, if you want to know more about this story. Read on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't been on to publish any stories here in quite some time. I just have been busy with school and my senior year of high school. Yeah, I know. I'm old. XD**

 **Okay, I am publishing this story based from a book called, "The Beach" by Alex Garland. There is also a 2000 film with the same name starring Leonardo DiCaprio. (Such a talented guy, he is.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Richard, he solely belongs to Alex Garland. Kimba, solely belongs to my closest and dearest friend. I only own the parents and the idea.**

 **Anyway, here is the story...**

Parallel Universe

 _"_ _My name is Richard. So what else do you need to know? Stuff about my family, or where I'm from? None of that matters. Not once you cross the ocean and cut yourself loose, looking for something more beautiful, something more exciting and yes, I admit, something more dangerous. So after eighteen hours in the back of an airplane, three dumb movies, two plastic meals, six beers and absolutely no sleep, I finally touched down; in Bangkok."_

 _Actually, that is the very thing that you are going to find out. I'm sure all of you have heard or read of an urban myth dealing with a paradise of a beach. This is not my brother's story. This is his sister's story._

It had started on a good, normal day for the Fischer family. With our mother getting ready to do the bills that were beginning to overload the table. Our father getting ready for work on that seemigly perfect day. Which, in all honesty, was a rarity in the household. My brother was the troublemaker of the two of us children. Always high when he got home. In other cases, he was drunk. From going to a party or hanging out with his friends. Except, the bad thing was that he hadn't been home in many. many months. More like six or seven months. To be truthful, she had missed his outbursts with their parents. She missed seeing his smile and the twinkle in his eyes when he was really excited about something. Preferably, his love for video games and her. She knew that he was super overprotective of her. She sighed as she stood up and went to look at one of his pictures on the wall, it was when he had graduated from high school. Smiling like the little idiot he could be, sometimes. Just then, the doorbell rang. That was the moment everything changed.

Our mother shook her head and stood up. Opening the door to reveal...A man in a uniform. No, it wasn't anything like the military. It was our local New York City police officer. "The Fischer family?" He asked as he fingered through his papers. Our parents stood there, speechless. So, with me being the only one that wasn't in total shock, words tumbled out of my mouth. "That's us. Is everything alright?" The officer just sighed and said, "We can't seem to find your son and brother. It just seems as if he just disappeared off the grid. Though, we pulled up his passport. It shows that he was in Bangkok, Thailand. Do you have any reason why he might of gone there?" Our mother got out of her trance then said, "I don't know. He really...He really wasn't close to me. He was close to our daughter, his sister." Of course, now the officer was facing me. I had no idea what to tell this man. That my brother just wanted to get away for awhile? Kimba sighed then replied, "Well, um, he had told me that he needed a break. A breather from having to go back to college for his sophomore year.." The officer sighed as he wrote it down. "Alright, we'll keep in touch as we look for him. He's out there. Somewhere."

Except, it had been a few weeks since the officer had come to talk to them. There was a knock on the door. Now, it was different. On a Sunday. When both our parents were home and relaxing. Our parents ran down the stairs and I ran to the door. Opening it as our parents stood with me. Emerged the police officer. He gave a tired smile as we let him come inside the house, sitting in the living room. "We got some news from the Thailand authorities. Richard had called on a payphone, mere hours ago. To one of his friends, I suppose." He said as he looked at our parents. "That makes our job easier. We can find him now." He rubbed his temples as if a headache was beginning to form.

"We know one thing." The officer said looking at the three of us. That was when my voice came to me, surprising myself as I asked, "What's that?" The officer gave a small smile. "He's alive..."

 **Alright. Here is the start of this story. The character Kimba is a character that my dearest and closest friend had created with her brilliant mind. :) This story means a lot to me.**

 **I dedicate this story to you, Emmy! Hope I got your character right.**

 **Please review with very constructive criticism. It is vital that I hear what you all have to say about my writing. It'll help me as both a person and writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone. So, I was just sitting here in my room thinking of where I could go with this story. Thinking of how I can make the story more interesting for those that have read it so far...**

 **As I sat there in thought, I realized that I /could/ tie in Harry Potter into this. I could have Kimba, his sister, going to Hogwarts. She could be like in her sixth year, making her sixteen. Her brother twenty-three. Which, can add a lot of seeing that her life isn't really easy. Especially with her brother gone and everything...**

 **Okay, enough of my rambling, I am going to get to the second part of this story. Hopefully, with no grammar mistakes.**

Parallel Universe

For those of you that have just came into the story. Or, hadn't read the first chapter. My name is Kimba. I'm Richard's sister. My older brother that is currently missing in action. For some of you, that might be a very good thing. For others, that could be a bad thing. For me, it's both a blessing and a curse. Due to the fact that I hadn't heard my brother's bickering and yelling for nearly eight months now. Which, in all honesty, was really starting to make me anxious. I realized how much my brother means to me. How much he means to mom and dad. On the other hand, I really had been itching to go back to Hogwarts for my sixth year. Since the summer was nearly ending. I missed the feasts and the classes. Most of all, I missed not having to worry as much. Being in the muggle world, I had to endlessly worry about my brother. _All the time._ Since Richard didn't understand the concept of staying _home, where he belongs._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ring. It was a Thursday, so who could it honestly be? My first thought went to the police officer that he had found Richard. Which, I hoped had been the case. Sighing, I brushed a lock of jet black hair behind my ear. The officer gave the same tired smile as when he visited just a month ago. "We found him. At the airport. Here, in the states." My eyes went wide as I listened to the news. "He's home? Well, where is he?" She heard their mother ask in disbelief. "Right here.." They heard another voice enter the conversation. My eyes searched for my brother. Where? Then, it clicked right as the officer moved aside to reveal my brother. At that moment, I didn't care that the officer was watching us. I _had_ to hug Richard. That's exactly what I had done. I heard his grunt and hugged him tighter.

That was when I looked up at my brother. I never thought I'd see him look so bad. The fresh blood seeping through the wound on his temple like water dripping from an overflowing glass, and his face went from bright and full of life, to a dull stranger. He didn't look the same when he got a first look at me. I frowned at him then the officer who only said, "We asked him the same thing. He didn't tell us where he got that wound from." She then took a deep breath. She nodded at the officer then brought her brother into the house without thinking. She had to get that wound from stop bleeding. Or, they would have to take him to the hospital and she knew that her brother wouldn't want that. She brought him into the bathroom to wash off the blood. She wet a washcloth then brought it to his temple. "Why are you always getting into trouble, Richie?" My brother didn't say anything.

After I got my brother cleaned up and I was sitting at the desk in my room, it gave me awhile to think. To draw on my sketch pad what my brother looked like to me. The blood had been seeping down his face. As if it had been a bad blow to his head. Something that would make him go unconscious. Or, the fact that he seemed so full of life for a few moments then suddenly, he just seemed dull. Not the brother she remembered. That was when her pencil flew all over the page. Drawing the very way her brother held himself. To the defeated look in his eyes. From the way the blood was going down his face and cheek on his right side. It made me really worried again. The one thing that really overwhelmed my emotions was sadness for not being at Hogwarts. I know what all of you might be thinking, I live in New York. How can I possibly be going to Hogwarts? That was in Scotland? Well, here's the truth. Our parents just pay for my flight. Tell everyone that I am studying abroad for the year. Which is perfectly fine with me. I'm living in both an ordinary and magical world. A parallel universe, so to speak.

 **Alright, I'm more nervous for this chapter than I was for the first chapter. I suppose it's because I haven't seen much for this story. I don't want this to another flunked story...**

 **Dedication is to you, Emmy! :) Hope I am doing your character justice.**

 **Please review with constructive criticism. It'll help me as both a person and a writer.**


End file.
